Never There
by Yessthenn
Summary: Percy was betrayed by everyone he loved. He has lost all he has ever lived for. Fury wants to find out more about Percy, since he has avoided S.H.E.I.L.D. for so long. What will Percy do? Will he go easily? Or will he put up a fight? I do not own PJO or Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Avengers**

I ran down the hill to camp Half-Blood. When I stopped I realised that no one was around. Strange, usually everyone is doing activities by now. I had just finished a quest from Athena, so I could marry Annabeth. As I walked around to see where everyone is, I heard a commotion coming from the beach. I sneaked through the bushes to try and see whether I could see what was going on.

When I saw what was going on, I was beyond shocked. There was a guy with light-brown hair, and blue eyes, he was on one knee. He was proposing, proposing to Annabeth. Well that's alright 'cause I know she is going to say no. But the fates obviously don't like me, she said yes, and then she kissed him. It was like I was never in her life. I don't know how much more can get worse.

I shouldn't have said that, it got worse. I was just about close enough in the bushes that I could hear what they were saying.

"I now announce that my new favourite son is Alex, the hero of Olympus!" Said Poseidon, my father.

"But what about Percy?" Asked Hestia

"Yeah!" Said Thalia, Nico, Grover, Piper, Katie, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hades, Apollo, and Hermes.

"Who?" Said Poseidon.

I felt heartbroken. How could they forget me after all I have done for them? This is why loyalty is a fatal flaw, you break down when someone you love betrays you.

I swiftly ran away, I couldn't bare to listen to them any longer. How could they betray the on who saved them. That quest from Athena was for nothing. I raged. They won't get my help when they need it the most, because they betrayed me. They forgot me, it was like I was never there. I will remember those who remembered me. But first, before I get out of control, I should calm down.

 **Line Break**

I stood looking over the hill, the hill I used to love so much. I hate the hill, I hate the place that is over the hill. They don't remember me after all I have done, yet they think someone else has done more than me. All that person has ever done, is almost get killed by a Cyclops.

I turned around, and walked away from the place I once called home. Or what was my home. I don't think anyone will notice that I'm gone, because their too absorbed in Alex. I hop they realise that, the one day they need me, I will not be there at their assistance. Maybe they will learn a lesson for betraying the only one that can save them, rather than that pathetic brat that calls himself a hero of Olympus. Gods you don't know how much I despise him.

I _will_ get my revenge on him one day, he took away all the things I once held dear. He would wish he was in Tartarus, rather than at the hands of my wrath.

 **Line Break**

I walked along the road until I reached New York. I was going to check on my mum, because the last time I saw her was before Gaea was rising. I went round the corner to see absolute rubble. There were buildings all over the place. I could feel the tears trickle down my face, as I stared at what was once my mum's apartment. I felt myself fall to my knees. I had lost my mother, the only one left who loved me. She was the world to me, I would do anything and everything for her. Now she was gone.

I couldn't bare the sight any longer. I stood up from my knees, and started to walk. I don't know where I was walking, all I know is that it is somewhere away from here.

 **Line Break**

I walked and walked, I walked until I could walk no more. I was at a park sort of place. I looked around, I was absolutely shattered. I saw a park bench not to far away, It didn't look comfy, but it'll have to do. I shortly fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen next.

 **3rd Person POV ( Avengers Tower )**

To say Fury was angry was an understatement. He looked at the file before him, it only had one page of information in it. Fury wondered how someone could be out of his reach for so long. He opened the file again, to make sure this wasn't a nightmare. Inside it said:

 _Name: Perseus Jackson._

 _Age: 17_

 _Born: 18th of August, 1993._

 _Parents: Sally Jackson-Blofis (mother, deceased), Gabe Ugliano (first stepfather, deceased), Paul Jackson-Blofis (second stepfather, alive), real father is unknown._

 _Criminal Record: Suspected of kidnapping his mother, Blown up many schools, Fired a cannon at a school bus, Made his class swim in the shark tank, Blew up the Saint Louis Arch, cont'd_

It had a blurry picture of him when he was twelve at the bottom.

"How can he escape S.H.E.I.L.D. for so long" Fury muttered under his breath.

Fury decided that he need to send someone to go and bring him back here. 'The Avengers will probably be just right for catching this terrorist' He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own PJO or Avengers. Hope you enjoy ouo.**

 **Avengers POV**

"Ugh, what does Fury want this time?" whined Tony. They had just got a request from Fury to meet him in his office, this means that there is something important, or their in trouble. Either way Tony couldn't help but complain.

"Maybe, if you stop whining, and get there quicker, you'll find out" Natasha said.

"Well we are already here, so lets find out" Steve stated. They walked through the door, to find Fury sitting at his table, with a folder in his hands.

"Well let's get this over with, what do you want eye-patch?" Tony said. Fury gave him a death glare, and Tony found the window more interesting.

"Look at this folder" Fury ordered.

"It's a folder" Tony stated to the world.

"No shit" said Natasha, she was pretty annoyed at waking up just for a folder.

"It's not just any folder" Everyone gave Fury a curious glance. "If you haven't noticed already, it only has one page of information in it."

"How could someone have so little in their record?" Steve asked.

"Well, then why don't you read inside?" Fury instructed. Thor grabbed the folder and opened it. His eyes widened.

"Oh my gods" He said, passing it to Bruce.

"What, it's only a file, named 'Perseus Jackson'?" Bruce asked.

"You haven't heard about Perseus?" Thor asked surprised.

"No" said everyone else.

"Well then your in for a surprise, when you find out what he has done for the world" Thor said.

"How come, if he's seventeen, we only have a picture of him when he was twelve?" asked Steve.

"That is the reason I called you here." Fury said " I need you to go and collect him, so we can bring him in for questioning."

 **Percy's POV**

I wake up , because I hear some people near me whisper arguing.

"We should sedate him" A feminine said

"No, we should gag and blindfold him, that would be much cooler" A different voice said. Well in my opinion, I would rather have the first on.

I open my eyes to see comic con. They all stared at me. There was one guy in an all in one American suit, tin man, cat women, a guy in a lab coat and glasses, some archer, and a guy with a big hammer.

"Wow, I didn't expect to meet comic con today" I stated.

"We are not comic-con kid." said the American spandex.

"Well, if your not comic-con, then what are you?" I asked.

"We're the Avengers kid. What do you live under a rock or something? We saved the world just last month!" Tin dude whined at me. It's not my fault that I don't watch the news, I mean all they report about is stuff that I don't exactly need to know.

"Wow, Tin dude, you actually thought of a name for this group." I said sarcastically. At this comment the guy in metal looked furious.

"That's it. He's made me mad. I'm going to shoot him. Guys can I shoot him? Never mind, I'm shooting him." Tin dude shot a blue beam of light at me. I twisted to the side and barely missed the beam.

"Hey, I'm not some training dummy. In fact I am very much alive." I said.

I didn't want to reveal the fact that I am a demigod, so I didn't take the lid off of riptide. Instead I ran to stars and stripes.

As I ran to him he go into a fighting stance, and put his shield in front of him. Using the shield to my advantage, I jumped on top of it, flying through the air. When I came down I had my hand curled into a fist, I punched him in the head. He crumpled to the ground. Ouch, that must've hurt. I looked around, the doctor dude looked like he was trying to hold his rage in.

The guy in the weird, almost godly like amour threw his hammer at me. I turned to the side, swiftly dodging the hammer. I walked over to where the hammer had made a small creator. That must have been one heavy hammer. Bending down, I grasped the handle. It was surprisingly soft, for a boiled leather handle. Using my other hand to balance the hammer, I slowly lifted the hammer and threw it at tin man's head.

The guy fell down like he just go his stings cut off, if he was a puppet. The god like dude was just gaping at me like I was an alien. Collecting the hammer, I threw it at him while he was still distracted, knocking him out.

After that everything went wrong for me. The doctor, who was supposedly harmless, turn into a giant green raging monster. All I remember happening after that, is getting knocked unconscious by the green thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or the Avengers. Also thank you to all the reviewers ouo, you are very kinds poople.**

 _Percy's P.O.V_

I awoke in a stark white room, with a pounding headache (big green dude really knew how to head but people). The room needed some colour, I mean, who puts a guy, who is bound to have a headache, in a bright white room? Cut me some slack here, and paint it blue.

The ADHD within me was starting to kick in. I sat up, and noticed that there was a sink and toilet in the corner of the room. Well, I'm not going to use them, because, in all corners attached to the roof, were cameras.

The only thing that was in the slightest entertaining, was the window. Now that I think about it, I can escape. Then I noticed what was actually outside of the window. The sky, and a couple of clouds. Schist on hooplas. Zeus is going to kill me if he ever finds out.

Luckily, for me and my ADHD, I didn't have to start at the white walls (which should be blue) any longer.. It seemed they were waiting for me to wake up.

The door opened to reveal some sort of guy, who thought that he was a pirate. He wore a black trench coat, and an eye patch. Now that I think about it, I think I would make a good pirate, you know, being the son of the sea, that adds to it. I wanted an eye patch like his. TH=he guy opened his mouth and started talking.

"Perseus Jackson," I wanted to correct him, but he beat me to it, and continued with his talking. "I am Director Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, more commonly know as S.H.I.E.L.D."

"It's Percy, and did you purposely make it so that it said 'Shield'?" I replied, "What am I doing here anyway?"

Ignoring my former question, and request, Fury answered. "Perseus, I have brought you here because of the acts of terrorism you have done across the world."

"I'll admit, I accidentally blew up Mount Saint Helens, but I fell out of the St Louis Arch."

As soon as I had finished that sentence, a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents came into the room. They grabbed me by the arms and started to drag me away.

"Wait, where am I going?" I asked hastily.

"That's classifies."

 _Be colourful like a rainbow. ouo_


End file.
